


Waking Dream

by Rhoden



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, not lore-friendly
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhoden/pseuds/Rhoden
Summary: When the first Dragonborn meets the last Dragonborn, and the arrogant Dragon Priest leaves Apocrypha with the last Dragonborn.





	Waking Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it is not a lore-friendly fiction. (Lore, what the Lore?)  
> It relates to the MOD - Miraak Follower.  
> I write this fiction for my friends for appreciate them bring me to the world of Skyrim. (Yup as you can see I am a new player for Skyrim LOL)  
> So it's such a personal work, and the last Dragonborn cannot be regards as the official figure. I can't guarantee this work will be satisfied by every reader.  
> Anyway, enjoy it. If you like it, please review or tell me your idea.
> 
> (All characters belong to Bethesda, not me.)

Waking Dream  
清醒之梦

Miraak觉得自己可能是在异典待得太久了。  
在异典里日常生活毫无意义，他不需要进食也不需要睡眠，不知四季，不知冷热，不知时间。  
索瑟姆早已不是几个纪元前他所熟悉的样子了，那时的索瑟姆还有着天际大陆的海岸线，到处覆盖着白雪，空气冷冽极光闪耀，随处都是雪原上的长角麋鹿，人们因尊崇或恐惧跪倒在他的脚下，神庙的椅子上铺着冰狼与雪熊的毛皮，温热的诺德蜜酒随手可取。而现在的索瑟姆只有幽灵之海的海风都吹不散的漫天灰烬，空气里是刺鼻的火山硫磺味，还有他从来没喝过并且毫无兴趣的一种叫苏加玛的丹莫酒。  
这里的人也没有多少记得谁是曾经的统治者，当他跟在末代龙裔的身后走到乌鸦岩时，他看到所有和他们擦肩而过的人，都在和末代龙裔打招呼，感谢他为乌鸦岩所做的一切，并且把他当作是当地的一员。  
他们没有注意到跟在末代龙裔身后的人，索瑟姆真正的统治者看着一群外来人，在他的土地上向另一个外来人表示认可，而这片土地对他来说就像个熟悉的陌生人一样，一切都有点讽刺。  
离开乌鸦岩码头的时候，他最后回头看了一眼伫立着他神庙的远山。他不知道为什么，末代龙裔在离开索瑟姆时好像很高兴的样子，他似乎不太喜欢这个地方，但Miraak并不介意末代龙裔对他的领地有任何成见，事实上，现在的索瑟姆连Miraak自己也不怎么喜欢得起来。

当北方少女号快要抵达风盔城的码头时，这个在Miraak看起来有点冒傻气的年轻人像个小孩一样早早地跑到了甲板上，至于他在跳下船的时候差点掉进水里这种事，初代龙裔并不太想对此发表评价，毕竟时隔几个纪元，曾经统治天际的拜龙教大龙祭司终于回到了久违的天际大陆，以至于当他听到靴子踩在积雪上发出那种轻微的咯吱声时简直恍如隔世。  
这座古老的王城还跟记忆中的一样，天上下着大雪，Miraak跟着末代龙裔进入了风盔城的大门，看着他走到城市内的市场区，径直走到一个高精女人的摊位前，和她闲聊了两句生意如何之类的套话，一股脑把那些不知道从索瑟姆哪里捡来的破烂全部卖给了那个高精女人，然后在市场上转悠起来，也是只看不买的样子，似乎只是想看看有什么新鲜的玩意儿，但并没有兴趣交易。

天色渐晚，天上的雪并没有停下来的意思，末代龙裔好像也意识到了这一点，他们已经在风盔城绕了很久，终于走到了烛炉堡的门口。末代先是顺手给了那个在街边的女乞丐一个金币，然后回过头问了Miraak一句，“今晚就住在风盔城吧？”  
这么冷的天气，就算是天生抗冻的诺德人，Miraak也是不太想睡在野外的。听到末代龙裔的话他刚想松一口气，又听到末代龙裔突然拍着自己的脑袋说了一句，“啊，突然好想吃雪浆果煎饼。”  
Miraak把那句“你是小孩吗想一出是一出”的前半句憋了回去，“天要黑了，城里没有卖的？”  
“没有。”末代龙裔回答得很果断，“我决定去自己采一些雪浆果。”  
“天黑了外面会更冷，明天再去。”Miraak耐着性子劝了一句。  
“你要是想住烛炉堡你可以自己去，”末代龙裔却不为所动地摊了摊手，反而扭头就往城外走，还不忘扭头略意味深长地问了一句，“你有钱么？”

身无分文但嘴上却绝不能吃亏的龙祭司选择不回答这个问题，但跟着末代龙裔的脚步却极其傲慢。Miraak简直怀疑这个不知天高地厚的小崽子是在故意为难他，别说在异典里金币只能用来练习打水漂，在他还是龙祭司的时候，一切都跪在他的脚下，他根本就不需要从口袋里掏出任何值钱的东西，除了追求权力与力量，金钱对他毫无吸引力。

离开风盔城，雪原上的人迹渐渐罕至，城外的雪量也比城内更加夸张。天际美丽宽阔，但也凶狠残暴，上一刻极光与双月辉映，下一秒就暴雪肆虐。  
恶劣的环境让诺德人学会不能在自然面前太任性，但这个末代龙裔似乎并不懂这一点，他拿着一个小布袋东张西望地在大雪里寻找着他想要的小红果，但他的注意力好像很不容易集中，刚才还在采雪浆果，转个身的功夫，就开始在雪地里追着野兔跑，而且没有拿武器，就空着手跟在兔子的屁股后面跑，那样子根本不像是要捕猎，反而像单纯地在取乐。  
天色渐晚，Miraak抬头看了看天上越来越厚的云层，大片大片的雪落在他的面具上，虽然这种清冷的空气让他觉得很自在，但大雪模糊了看向远处的视线，他甚至已经看不清远方的群山。  
他快走了几步，赶上了刚追丢一只兔子的末代龙裔，“雪下大了，该往回走了。”  
“你怕什么，我还没采够呢。”  
“我怕你迷路。”  
“不会的我又不是小孩子。”末代龙裔撇了撇嘴，他环视四周，风雪让他也很难看清周围的一切，但他像想起了什么一样，突然抬起头对着天上吼了一声，短短几秒，云消雪散。  
“这样不就行了。”末代龙裔有些得意地笑了笑，卖弄小聪明一般转个身就往前跑了几步，在一株结满小红果的矮灌木前蹲了下来。  
末代龙裔年轻有活力，说好听点像孩子一样天真烂漫，有时候说难听点就是幼稚好懂到像脑子少根弦，但Miraak并不讨厌这样的人，他甚至觉得有趣，毕竟他太聪明太强大又太老谋深算，如果身前站着一个跟他一样的人，他只会产生本能的敌意。  
刚才那一嗓子净天的龙吼让Miraak不知道是该夸他聪明还是该说他愚蠢，这个曾经位高权重的龙祭司并不是只知道待在神庙里的傻子，他了解他统治的土地四处充满危险，而末代龙裔刚发出那么大的动静，在暮色沉沉的雪原上很可能会惊动一些凶猛的捕食者，而此刻大雪散去后，这两个孤零零的人形就是最好的活靶子。

作为一个探险旅行者，末代龙裔一直觉得在旅途中能吃上几口雪浆果做的小点心是一种非常不错的休闲方式。把酸甜的小红果洗干净泡在温热的诺德蜜酒里去掉涩味，拌上蜜糖后包在和有浓郁奶油的酥油面团里一起放进炉子里烘烤，烤到雪浆果的果汁与蜂蜜融化在一起，带着甜香的面团泛着金黄变得香脆后取出来。  
蹲在地上毫无戒心摘着小红果的末代龙裔，想到这里已经被自己的心思馋得傻笑起来，完全没有注意到身边一双泛着绿光的眼睛，而当他听见雪熊的嘶吼时，对方已经张着血盆大口朝他扑了过来。  
末代龙裔终于意识到自己犯了个错误，他这个时候才明白为什么第一次见面就告诉自己你不知道龙裔真正力量的Miraak为什么没有在这样的大雪里采取任何行动，毕竟他知道的龙吼比起自己只多不少。  
他想站起来去摸腰间的武器，但似乎已经晚了，可能在他拔出剑的时候雪熊的獠牙已经碰到他的脖子，他只能下意识地往后躲，就在他一屁股坐在雪地上的时候，眼前并没有出现雪熊的长牙，反而是两支比长牙更锋利的冰矛飞过，直接精准地穿透了雪熊的头颅与腹腔。  
雪熊摔在了地上，了无生气，而当末代龙裔回头的时候，Miraak手上的寒气已经消失了，他昂首阔步地走了过来，他在雪地上行走的样子依然和当年巡视自己领地时一样。  
“很快就结束了，”他声音平静地对坐在地上抬头看他的末代龙裔说道，看到对方依然坐在地上有些愣神地看着他，  
他那样子像一条斗败的龙，但在Miraak看来，更像个犯了错的小孩，或者从猛兽嘴里逃生的小肥羊，“为了你。”

末代龙裔觉得自己好像没听懂初代龙裔说的话，Miraak的声音太平静了以至于他听不出对方的态度，甚至是最后那句语气和缓甚至有些温柔的话都让他听不出是奚落还是讽刺，毕竟他永远忘不了在异典之巅第一次见识到初代龙裔战斗时的样子有多么强大，属于龙裔真正的战斗方式是多么震撼，自己几乎是被逼得走投无路时抱着最后一丝侥幸对Miraak使用了强迫意志龙吼，拼尽全力才让他冷静下来停止攻击自己，从而保住了性命。  
至于之后初代龙裔愿意跟随他离开异典离开索瑟姆回到天际这种事，是不是因为强迫意志的影响末代龙裔对此毫无把握，更合理的解释可能是初代龙裔目前还需要他。他已经有了力量，只需要重新取回本属于他的权力，虽然末代龙裔对权力没有兴趣，但他也知道拥有龙火之息的龙裔是这片大陆最名正言顺的统治者，Miraak曾经的龙祭司盟友们早已化为灰烬，虽然他到现在也有不少信徒，但同为龙裔的末代必然是他重回天际得力帮手的第一人选。  
行走在天际的末代龙裔最讨厌的事就是被人利用，比如他一直没什么好感的刀锋战士们，虽然他理解他们有自己的立场，但总有一种自己被利用了的感觉让他无法认可他们的行为，所以他选择和平地疏远他们，不结盟也不结仇。现在也许Miraak也想利用他，甚至以Miraak的城府，他可能根本感受不到自己被人做了局当枪使。末代龙裔算不出Miraak的心思，看不透那张暗金色的龙祭司面具，但这种迷茫却并不让他感到焦躁不安，反而愿意顺其自然地让这一切发展，尽管他不知道Miraak对他抱着什么样的想法，比如就像现在，末代龙裔就看着那个一贯高傲的初代龙裔竟然在他的面前半蹲下来，一只手搭在膝盖上而另一只手伸向自己，想要拉自己起来。  
不知道是不是因为龙裔之间天生的联系与感应，当Miraak跟着他的时候，他也不知道从哪里冒出来一种安心的好感，甚至有时会在对方转身的时候，出神地看着那高大强壮的背影有些向往，现在他也无法拒绝那只对他伸出的手，虽然有些不好意思，但还是让Miraak把他从雪地里拉了起来。

一路无话。  
Miraak确实一句话都没有说，世界安静得似乎只有风声和踩在积雪上的响声，云层被末代龙裔那一声净天吹散，双月流泻下的月光像一串串眼泪一样伴着极光将雪原照得透亮。靠近风盔城，云层渐渐聚拢，天上重新下起了雪，似乎风盔城的大雪从来就没停过。  
当末代龙裔推开烛炉堡旅馆的大门时，扑面而来的温暖松木味夹杂着蜜酒的香气让他马上忘掉了雪原上发生的一切，站在柜台后的老板娘亮着有诺德人特色的嗓门，招呼着这两个满身风雪的行人赶紧进来。  
Miraak拍了拍自己长袍上的积雪，看到末代龙裔像只小动物一样抖了抖身上的雪，觉得好笑又莫名地有点可爱，倒是末代毫无觉察地径直走向柜台，和老板娘交谈了几句，然后把刚摘的雪浆果给了她，然后眼也不眨地付了不少金币。Miraak觉得这个小东西的想法偶尔也挺让人琢磨不透的，比如他对金钱的态度，他会拼命搜刮各种各样的战利品，比如之前在异典里拼命搜刮各种书本的同时会自言自语应该能卖个好价钱，甚至连一些Miraak看都不会看一眼的破烂都不放过，然后拿去卖给那些商人，更奇怪的是这些商人不仅不会拒收还会给他一个不错的价格，也不知道是看他可爱还是捡破烂挺可怜的。但事实上，末代龙裔这种行为看似吝啬，但有时候他对钱根本毫不在乎，Miraak亲眼见到他在索瑟姆为了替一个只有几面之缘的陌生人还债，眉头都不皱一下便一掷千金，而且刚才他在回到风盔城的时候，专门绕了几步路去找了之前那个乞丐，又给了她金币，并且还很开心的样子。龙裔的血脉让他能和自己一样残忍地撕裂龙的灵魂，毫不留情地挥刀砍下敌人的头颅，但这个小东西有时候又显得十分仁慈，在末代龙裔这种看起来就很好懂的人身上能看到人有千面，确实十分有趣。

收了金币的诺德女人很热情地从柜台后面走了出来，打开走廊的第一间房门，留下一句有什么需要就叫我后重新回到柜台后面。房间不大，但收拾得很干净，羊角灯台上跳动着柔和的火光，松木做的简单家具在火光的映衬下显得很温暖，墙上挂着缀着羽毛的彩色藤编装饰，桌上也放着一些简易的食物，末代龙裔随手关上房门后把自己身上的负重包裹随便往床边的地上一丢，直接坐在了房间一角的椅子上，拿起桌上的一个苹果吃了起来。  
松香混着苹果的香气让Miraak稍微放松了下来，他看了一眼靠墙摆放的床，床虽然不大但上面铺着兽皮和一床毯子，几千年以来第一次有了想要睡觉的想法，这种久违的感觉让他觉得有点感慨，能像个正常人一样休息对他来说才是真正离开异典位面的行为，何况他是个横行霸道惯了的人，有时候并不会刻意地考虑别人的感受，走到床边躺了下来盖上毯子，听着不远处末代龙裔窸窸窣窣吃东西的声音，困意上涌。  
埋头吃食的末代龙裔过了一阵才意识到房间里除了自己吃东西的声音，一下变得安静起来，他抬起头才发现Miraak已经躺下，而且让他觉得不太妙的是，这个龙祭司身材高大，一个人就占了大半张床。  
总的来说在末代龙裔看来，Miraak是一个高傲又自我的人，他习惯了站在顶端俯视众生，所以这种直接霸占大半张床的行为一点也不奇怪，至于之前在雪原上发生的事，年轻的末代龙裔觉得那种温和的态度只是偶发事件，或许还别有深意，只是以他的计谋水平看不透而已。  
但他也不是个畏手畏脚喜欢委屈自己的人，明明是自己付的房钱，难道还让自己睡地板？这也太不讲道理了。想到这里的末代龙裔在房间角落的水盆里洗干净了自己的手，再轻手轻脚地爬上床，跪在床沿上看着依然戴着面具平躺着的男人，也不知带他有没有睡着。他不知道为什么自己要像个夜贼一样，他只能安慰自己一定是因为当上盗贼工会会长的原因，虽然这个理由差劲得他自己都不信。  
“你睡着了么？”跪在床沿上的末代龙裔用手撑着已经没多少空间的床板，小声地问了一句。等了一会儿也没有听到任何回答，这有点尴尬，但末代龙裔还是继续小声地问道：“你可以往旁边挪一点么？”  
其实他可以直接把Miraak往里面推几下，或者直接大声喊醒他，毕竟论嗓门这种事，龙裔不会轻易输给别人，但可能是今天因为自己犯了低级错误被人救了一命，虽然对对方的行为已经开始不太爽，但总得给点面子。  
就在末代龙裔觉得自己脚要开始发麻的时候，这个横惯了的龙祭司终于往里翻了个身，背对着脸色越来越不好的小青年，终于给他留出了足够他躺下的空间。烛炉堡可供短租的房间就这一间，当末代龙裔背对着初代龙裔的后背躺下的时候，第一次觉得还好自己没有他那么高大，不然今晚不是两人打一架就是自己认栽睡地板，毕竟就算打一架那个很可能睡地板的人也是自己。  
不爽地枕在自己手臂上的末代龙裔自然也是没有枕头的，最开始知道Miraak这个人的时候末代就已经对他很不满了，毕竟开开心心地在路上走着，突然跳出两个打扮怪异的家伙问“你是不是龙裔”，然后就为了让Miraak大君高兴，莫名其妙地开始攻击，并且扬言自己只能活在真正龙裔的阴影之下，让他留下了非常不好的印象，甚至一度觉得这位Miraak大君就是一个凶残邪恶诡计多端又野心勃勃的家伙，弄死他绝对是为天际除害。虽然后来随着接触印象改观，他不再想弄死他，也不再讨厌他，但依然不否认他的确是残忍诡诈充满野心，甚至还要加上强横傲慢又霸道的新标签。  
没有日光的夜晚温度愈发下降，满腹牢骚的末代龙裔就算屈着身子也开始觉得有点冷了，于是伸手轻轻抓住带着温度的毯子一角慢慢往自己身上拉，觉得舒服一点后伸直腿准备放下牢骚老实睡觉，男人嘛，这就是能屈能伸，然而就在他刚放松下来，就感觉自己身上的毯子又被人拉了回去。  
侧躺在床上的小年轻闭着眼睛皱着眉头，有点憋气，但想到自己是个能屈能伸的男人便耐着性子重新把一半毯子盖回自己身上，不指望能全部盖住至少也得盖住肚子，觉得暖和点后慢慢舒展眉头趴在自己的手臂上，想着明天就能吃到雪浆果馅饼，思绪慢慢迷糊了起来。然而就在那些裹着蜂蜜的小红果还没飘进末代龙裔的梦里时，他突然感觉到有人的手肘用力推了他一下还把他肚子上的毯子扯走了，更过分的是差点没把他整个人推到床底下。这狗急了跳墙，小肥羊急了还会用角顶人，末代龙裔那小暴脾气一下就上头了，他气得一下坐了起来，扭头盯着抢走自己所有毯子的家伙，眼神仿佛作恶心起，谁也不知道他在打什么小算盘。

Miraak已经很久没有做过梦了。  
在异典里他不需要睡眠自然不会做梦。  
其实当末代龙裔爬上床的时候他处于一种半梦半醒的状态，他能听到周围发出的一切响动，但他觉得没有危险，也不想让自己爬起来，就这么自然而然地滑向混沌的深处。在这风盔城的雪夜里，久违地有了梦境，他梦到自己回到了几千年前还是拜龙教首府的希雅陲领，他站在拉布林西安那高高的台阶上，穿着他曾经那套龙祭司的战甲，看到下面那些他曾经熟悉但实际上早已作古的龙祭司们，他正打算对他们说点什么，但突然觉得有人在拽他身后的披风，他很惊讶到底是谁敢如此大逆不道地直接触碰自己的衣服，于是转身的同时用手将披风一抖，看到了站在他身后的竟然是末代龙裔。  
他虽然不明白末代龙裔为什么会出现在拉布林西安，但他对末代龙裔并没有敌意，就看着他伸手摸上了自己的胸口。看不清他的表情，但他好像在笑，并且笑得十分动人，覆在胸口的手隔着那闪着金光的战甲滑到了龙祭司的腰上，双手环着他的腰开始解开那覆盖全身的铠甲。  
就算在梦里Miraak也能感觉到身上的皮肤在传来了凉意，他看着末代龙裔跪了下来，就像无数跪倒在他面前的人一样，唯一不同的是龙祭司不再穿得威严端正，而末代龙裔的手也探向了他的两腿之间，握住他的下身慢慢套弄起来。  
他的指尖有点凉，但总能找到让龙祭司觉得舒服的地方，正当Miraak想感叹这小子的手技的时候，他低头就看到跪在自己身前的末代龙裔向前凑了凑，张嘴含住了握在手里的东西。他的嘴像温暖的蜜酒，在又热又软的舌头的催动下，意志坚硬如钢铁的龙祭司也像掉进了熔炉一样，不想拒绝任他摆布。而他的下身却和他的意志相反，不仅没有熔化反而越来越硬，他已经好几个纪元都没有过这种下身充血的感觉了，也许是因为回到这个世界他才会重新让身体有这种感觉。他在梦里并没有纠结为什么会看到末代龙裔这么温顺地跪在他面前用嘴为他服务，也许是在异典里看到末代龙裔搜刮走了几本《元气满满的亚龙人女仆》，虽然有些怪异但并不是解释不通，他毕竟是个男人，还是个禁欲几千年的男人，离开异典后他会慢慢找回人性里属于尘世凡间的一部分，但这都不重要，他专心地看着跪在自己面前的家伙手嘴并用地服侍着自己的鸡巴，并且还时不时地抬起头来看着他，那双眼睛闪着捉摸不透的光，眼神像个乔装成圣者的下流胚子，虔诚又淫荡。  
天性傲慢的龙祭司还挺喜欢看着末代龙裔臣服在他脚下的样子，特别是他抬头看着自己时那一脸仿佛在问他是否满意自己服务的神情，让龙祭司难以自持，也让末代龙裔牵起他的手引导他躺在了地上，继续跪趴在他的双腿之间从上到下认真舔着那已经高高立起的长矛，一只手还抱着他的一条腿从大腿一直向上抚摸到线条分明的健壮腹肌上。  
腹部被手抚摸的感觉和下身传来的愉悦感一样让人浑身发痒，梦中的感觉太过真实，真实得像个清醒的梦境。特别是当末代龙裔竟然将尺寸本就大得有些过分的肉棒全部吞入嘴里插到喉咙深处的时候，初代龙裔都能清醒地感觉到末代龙裔在颤抖，贴在他下腹的鼻尖也变得越来越热，虽然很辛苦甚至眼睛里都包着一点泪水，他还是很努力地用双手按压自己的脖子，把喉咙里的大家伙挤压得更紧。  
禁欲几千年的Miraak哪敢相信这个年轻人竟有如此技艺，但下身全部被包住的刺激感觉让他终于离开了这个过于清醒的梦境，抬起头睁开了眼睛。

从梦中醒来的龙祭司突然有一种不知身在何方的感觉，他不在索瑟姆的神庙内，也不在拉布林西安，他的面具还在，但那裹得严严实实的长袍已经被末代龙裔解开，躯干外露，和梦中相同的凉意，而梦中的人也是一样，正跪在双腿之间，垂着眼帘用嘴吮吸套弄着自己的鸡巴，他的表情与那个清醒的梦境中无异，光着的肩膀被烛火反射出柔和的光，双月流下的闪光仿佛还留在他的眼角，让龙祭司找到一点梦中见过的那种像是向他献祭一般带着自我牺牲的高超技艺，在异典深处看到过的隐秘传说中，迪贝拉亲封的淫行圣母大概也不过如此。  
Miraak确信自己此刻异常清醒，“你在干什么？”  
他面具下的脸是不是很惊讶，末代龙裔并不清楚，但他相信他听到的声音里面一定带着一丝被挑起欲望的颤抖。  
“我在帮你擦长矛，”末代龙裔吐出让他的嘴开始发酸的凶器，但手还是没有停下来，一直握着上下照顾着那根长矛，抬起头眼神挑逗地看着那张闪着暗金色光泽的龙祭司面具，“没想到你这么大。”  
姑且将其当做夸奖的初代龙裔用一只手撑起上半身，看着似乎是被迪贝拉眷顾着的末代龙裔问道，“好吃吗？”  
“好吃，”末代龙裔又俯下身亲了亲那根青筋暴起的肉棒，“不好吃。”  
“你不是吃得挺开心的吗？”初代龙裔有点没反应过来这前后矛盾的话。  
“太大了，不好吃，我嘴都酸了，”末代龙裔一边说一边松开手直起身子，“我猜你几千年都没用过你的长矛了，我还怕它不好使了。”  
当末代龙裔把手拿开的时候Miraak有一瞬间想让他继续，但在他还没来得及制止的时候，用手撑着自己身体坐在他对面的末代龙裔竟然伸出了一只脚蹭起Miraak的大腿，另一只脚踩上他的鼠蹊，轻轻蹭着他的人鱼线，然后用双脚代替双手，半躺着伸着双腿用足弓继续套弄起那根开始不知满足的鸡巴，还侧着脸抬着头眼神勾引地看着那个没有表现出抗拒的龙祭司。  
之前被嘴弄醒的Miraak并没有什么起床气，反而有些吃惊，他没想到这个年轻的龙裔竟然会做这样的事情，而且还非常擅长的样子，现在看着他用脚服侍自己，突然想到了一个叫小浪蹄子的词，白天还是一只粗心大意被猛兽吓傻的小肥羊，晚上就性情大变敢伸着骚蹄子探到恶龙的身上，并且还掌握了主动权一样，至于原因，恶龙现在被小肥羊伺候得很好，还不想深究。而且这只小肥羊似乎有点得意忘形了，突然就停下了脚上的动作，骑到Miraak的身上把手伸向背后。天性傲慢自大的龙祭司从来没想过有朝一日会有人胆敢骑在他的身上，但他完全不介意看着这个小骚蹄子一边用屁股蹭着自己的鸡巴一边发浪地把腰扭来扭去。虽然现在像是末代龙裔在驾驭着他，但他还是伸出手，隔着用麂皮和裹着黄金的龙鳞龙骨制成的手套摸上了他的大腿，“你今晚是不想睡觉了吗？”  
“是你不让我睡觉，你抢我毯子还推我。”末代龙裔像是想起了什么一样，脸上有点不高兴地说，“你一个人就占满了床，我只能爬你身上想办法了。”  
“我看你是自己睡不成，也不想让我睡了。”初代龙裔马上识破了他的阴谋，虽然末代龙裔的脸上看着很委屈，谁也不知道他心里想的是不是“对啊今晚谁他妈都别想睡”，只不过他的身体倒是没有停下来，甚至开始用膝盖跪在初代龙裔的躯干两边，变本加厉地握着那根硬得不行的鸡巴开始主动往自己的屁股里塞。从来不会臣服别人的Miraak看到这么主动的末代龙裔，突然觉得就这样被他骑在身上驾驭的感觉也不错，但这也只是暂时的，而且只允许发生在末代龙裔欠操的时候。  
他看到本来就一脸委屈的末代龙裔的脸色变得更难看，本来就很坏的龙祭司想看看这个小骚货能不能受得了自己的尺寸，毕竟这都是他自找的，Miraak可没有掐着他的后颈将他摁在床上，虽然他现在就很想试试这样做，但此刻他也不太想爬起来，他从来没想到末代龙裔的身体里会这么紧这么热，这是他从来没体会过的感觉，就算他的鸡巴只被末代龙裔那个小屁股洞吞进去一半，但这种刺激的感觉完全不输给梦里那种喉咙外面传来的挤压感。  
不上不下的末代龙裔一点也没有要斗败认输的样子，他咬着自己的下嘴唇，用手扶着那根已经进去一半的鸡巴慢慢挪着自己的屁股，另一只手就撑在初代龙裔强壮的胸口上，喉咙里轻轻地哼哼了几下，终于还是感觉到自己的屁股坐在了对方的胯上。虽然他之前用嘴帮Miraak舔鸡巴的时候就已经忍不住在想象被他插进来是什么样的感觉，但现在看来，这根弄得他下巴发酸的大家伙，光是插进来就弄得这么辛苦，果然跟他的主子一样，不是什么善茬儿。  
“怎么不动了？刚才扭腰不是扭得很浪吗？”他故意作恶地看着不上不下的末代龙裔，支起手肘拽着他的手臂把他拉得离自己更近一点。  
“等...等一下...”末代龙裔明显还没准备好，被他弄得后背一颤，他确实没跟他客套，撑在胸口的手一下抬起来抓住了初代龙裔戴着手套的手，稳住自己的身体，慢慢地适应起身体里属于对方的那部分，然后试着扭了扭自己的屁股。  
事情慢慢好转起来，他不再那么难受了，甚至心里开始发痒，不只是因为对方是个上下都强壮的诺德男人，更因为这个当过龙祭司的初代龙裔一贯目空一切傲慢自大，但强大恐怖如斯，依然能被自己骑在身下，你可以去征服世界，我只需要征服你。  
成就感让初代龙裔的胆子又渐渐大了起来，他用手扣住Miraak的手指，撑在他身上抬起屁股用下面那张小嘴吞吐起那根肉棒，然后他发现除了自己的屁股，连小腹都传来了比任何时候都强烈的感觉，低头一看才发现自己的肚子被真正的龙祭司匕首顶出了形状。于是他松开了扣着初代龙裔左手手指的右手，胸膛起伏喘着气，低着头摸向了自己的小腹，眼神充满情欲但像是发现了什么新奇的东西一样，眼里闪过了一丝小孩子一样的单纯。  
Miraak最受不了的就是他这一点，他从来没想到过一个人能让淫荡与单纯共存，但这个末代龙裔做到了，之前让初代龙裔觉得很幼稚的感觉，在床上居然没有消失，配上那骚浪发情的样子反而让人欲罢不能，也不知道是他傻还是故意勾引人的手段。  
他也发现了末代龙裔的小腹被自己顶出了形状，突然很好奇摸上去会是什么感觉，于是伸出空着的左手想要摸摸骑在身上包着自己鸡巴的小骚货的肚子，但末代龙裔似乎并不打算就这样让他摸到自己，抓住那只伸向他的手，摘掉了他的长手套，握着他的手背把他的手掌贴到了自己的小腹上，没想到过了几千年自己居然能用这种方式摸到自己鸡巴的形状，也算是这个小骚蹄子的功劳。  
Miraak在故意分散自己的注意力，为了不那么早缴械开始胡思乱想。末代龙裔的嘴已经快摧毁他的意志了，何况现在他这么主动地骑在自己身上，让自己清楚地看着他越来越熟练地扭着腰的发浪骚样，他的屁股更像是一个有诱饵的陷阱一样，甚至有点开始让Miraak觉得这比知识与力量的诱惑来得更猛烈，但他没想到胡思乱想并不太有效，因为握着他手背的末代龙裔腰腹突然用力，同时手用力按住自己的手，往下压着自己的小腹。  
这种突如其来的进攻，并不亚于几千年前离开天际时在索瑟姆和瓦洛克战斗时感觉到的意外，重新回到天际的龙祭司差点又栽在末代龙裔的身上，他忍不住喘了一声，费了很大的劲才压抑住了差点射出来的感觉。Miraak意识到再这样下去事情会脱离他的控制，于是他不再躺着任由末代龙裔骑在自己身上，反而直接坐了起来双手握住末代龙裔的腰，而末代龙裔倒也配合，伸手搂住了他的脖子，虽然那眼神像是被操得像是要哭出来一样，但屁股却十分享受地越吸越紧。Miraak的力气本来就很大，用末代龙裔自己的话说，初代龙裔大概能提着他的后脖领把他直接从马卡斯扔到裂谷，所以他很轻松地就用力控制住身上这个小骚蹄子的节奏，现在看似是末代龙裔骑在初代龙裔的两腿之上，但实际上控制权已经被夺走，最后掌握主动权的依然是那个习惯操控一切的龙祭司，于是乖乖地让Miraak抓着他的一条腿，另一只手抱着他的后背向后倒躺在了床上。  
末代龙裔看着用最传统姿势压在自己身上的初代龙裔，突然感觉到了一种让他兴奋的压迫感，而重新控制住他的Miraak也按照自己的节奏动了起来，用力地操着被自己压住的年轻龙裔的屁股，那是他主动骑上去时靠自己动得不到的感觉，何况刚刚骑在他身上按照自己的想法来做，那种把这么强大的龙祭司差点逼得丢盔弃甲的成就感确实让他身心都舒服够了，所以末代龙裔此刻不仅没有抗拒，反而紧紧地抱着他的后背，像是很需要他的样子，在他被面具完全遮住的耳边喘息着，咬着他裸露在外的肩膀，放荡地请求他用力，告诉他他有多厉害，同时扭起自己的身体还配合地将腿抬起来，缠在了龙祭司的腰上，用脚后跟蹭着对方的屁股和大腿。几千年前那种被权力与力量引诱的感觉又回来了，但不同的是这次引诱他的是一个人，一个跟他年龄相差几个纪元，有时候在他眼里显得弱小又幼稚的人，但这个人让一直醉心于力量的他体会到了他从来不曾想过的事。此刻Miraak觉得自己再也无法思考任何东西，他所学会的一切知识，他能运用的一切力量都不再重要了，他现在只需要专心面对这一个人，他用膝盖和手肘在床上撑着自己身体的重心，手臂紧紧抱住了末代龙裔的后背，直接让他的上身抬起贴在自己的身上，就像得到了从来没有得到过，比知识和力量更吸引他的宝物一样。  
最后当Miraak把精液全部射进末代龙裔的身体里时，这个被操得兴奋得都要哭出来的家伙算是体会到压抑得有多久释放得就会有多猛烈算是怎么一回事了，也再次在异典之外见识到了当过龙祭司的初代龙裔到底有多强大。

Miraak松开了手喘着气趴在了末代龙裔的身上，他其实想翻身从他身上下来，但床实在太小了，不够他躺到他身边。虽然末代龙裔并没有抗议被他压着太重这种事，但Miraak稍微恢复一点之后，伸手抱住了末代龙裔的背，从他身上翻下来的同时把他抱进了自己的怀里，这样那张不大的床和毯子刚好够睡下他们两个人。  
“这下你满意了吧？”横惯了的龙祭司还是霸占了床上那个唯一的枕头，但这次他让那个之前被他挤得没办法睡觉的家伙枕在了自己的手臂上。  
“我还有最后一个小小的愿望...”刚刚被操得都要没办法呼吸的末代龙裔很疲倦地缩在初代龙裔的怀里，把头靠在他的肩上，手也蜷在了他的胸前，“可以摘掉面具让我亲你一下吗？”  
他的声音带着困意，一边说一边闭上了眼睛，呼吸变得又深又长，似乎已经睡着了。  
“等你明天睡醒再说吧。”之前那么大胆地爬到自己的身上，现在又老老实实地发问，Miraak这么想着，把这个又变回小肥羊的家伙往自己身上紧了紧，拉起了一半面具，低下头亲了一下初代龙裔的嘴唇，然后也闭上了眼睛。

他应该没有看到，那个看起来并不像表面那么老实的人嘴角露出的微笑。


End file.
